U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,673 issued Dec. 9, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a machine for loading groups of primary packages such as bottles through the open ends of sleeve type cartons. The apparatus as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,673 does not provide means for forming carrying straps from plastic material and for applying those carrying straps to sleeve type cartons as contemplated by this invention.